Ruby Diallo
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Ruby Diallo is a Pure-Blood witch of French, Native American, and African-American descent. She is the eldest child, and only daughter of Shayni and Olivier Diallo. Life Before Uganda Ruby and her friends Noîlla, Gem, and Yeldy were fooling around in the yard. Noîlla convinced Ruby that Gem and Yeldy were cheating at the game they were playing. When Ruby got mad Yeldy and Gem's heads began to hurt them, and it became hard for them to see. The girls; Yeldy and Gem, stopped screaming when Noîlla started laughing. Then her head began to hurt, and it became hard for her to see. Noîlla's eyes were red for at least an hour after that. Ruby's mother Shayni healed Noîlla, and had Ruby's father Olivier take all of the girls home early that day, even Yeldy who was supposed to stay the night. She received her token from the Dream Messenger the night her mother and father told her they were having another baby. She was excited to have a little sister or brother, she was nervous about what it would be like. Yeldy, Gem, and Noîlla had brothers and sisters, and they were always complaining about them. Is that what she had to look forward to? She feel asleep dreaming about her mother having more than one baby and woke up with a token for Uagadou in her hand. Her mother and father had not spoken of the Uagadou School of Magic beforehand should Ruby not have been selected. Uagadou School Ruby was on the quidditch team for five years straight, she has experience as Keeper, Seeker, Chaser and Beater respectively. It could be said she was a player for seven year, although she was more focused on finding her strongest magical skill set in those early years. Charms, Transfiguration and Defensive Magic are where her skills lie sans broomstick. She spent a little time working with magical creatures before she fully dedicated herself to the pitch. She has a gang of old friends from Uagadou, they get together and play quidditch a few times a week when they can. A few of them had played for Patonga or Gimbi at one time or another, and a few had not. They get incredibly competitive when they play against one another, and having a "nimble" Healer (or three) on hand is always a necessity. She tried out for a spot on Patonga's team after her twenty-third birthday against her mother's wishes, she waited until after she became a full-fledged Healer. Patonga Proudsticks Ruby has been a member of the Patonga Proudsticks for eight years. Her team nickname Duma (doo mah), the Swahili word for Cheetah, came about because she ALWAYS wears magical body paint from head to toe for every game. She calls it war paint. Wanting to fly high Ruby sought out the Seeker position for Patonga, when she lost out to another, younger teammate she went full out and held nothing back when she tried out for the Beater position. It is a better opportunity to break bones that are not her own. Match One of the 2025 Quidditch World Cup ended in a Round One loss in Patonga v Holyhead. Ruby put up a strong fight against the Beater duo of Morgan Reese and Lena Schmidt. She took to breaking paddles early in the game as she worked from start to finish to knock out the Harpies. Her efforts were all for naught as the seeker who truly did turn out to be better than her caught the snitch, securing nothing except a loss for the Proudsticks. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Eccentric - Ambitious, Cruel, Fearless, Meticulous Private. Ruby does not talk about her family for any reason. She does not speak ill of or in kind about her close friends, and she rarely ever talks about her own feelings. She is a meticulous planner, and she is overly cautious. She prepares for worst case scenarios. Ruby is convinced that a person will never miss the opportunity to let you down. So, she expects nothing from anyone ever. She is well-organized and hard-working, Ruby works steadily toward her goals. She devoted herself to Quidditch, then Healing, now both. She is hyper-focused, with well-developed powers of concentration. She can be insensitive to the hardships of others, specifically when she is playing quidditch. When Ruby plays Chaser she wants to knock you off your broom. When Ruby plays Beater she wants to knock you off your broom. When Ruby plays Seeker she is going to try to knock you off your broom. When Ruby plays Keeper she wants to see you get knocked off your broom. And she is trying to aim blocked quaffles at you. These days she has the proper knowledge to heal you after words, providing she does not get knocked off her broom in the process. Appearance Naima Mora Ruby has a diamond shaped face, small features, and a very pale skin complexion, a trait inherited from her father. Her nose is thin, and in proportion with her lips. She has almond shaped brown eyes, a beauty mark sitting barely above her left eyebrow. She naturally has curly short black hair, she uses a variety of Charms to change the style of her hair. :Ruby does not care about how she appears to other people, the way she looks is for her own personal enjoyment. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Expiry Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Africa Category:French Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:January Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Witch Category:ISFJ